


Abby's Mad Lunch Date

by adeclanfan



Series: Abby's Misadventures [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby accidentally texts Helen Magnus asking about lunch. Abby gets lunch, Magnus gets dessert. Spoilers for SFN pt 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby's Mad Lunch Date

prompt – new/old city

Set during Sanctuary for None pt 1. 

Abby stared at her cell phone's screen in mute horror. She'd meant to text Will and ask him if he wanted to meet her somewhere for lunch, but to her complete humiliation she'd hit the wrong contact and accidentally sent the simple one word text message 'Lunch?' to Will's former boss, Helen Magnus. 

She put her phone on the desk and contemplated calling Magnus and explaining that she had hit her contact by mistake. Abby always grouped her contacts according to what agency they worked for. It made remembering people easier. She just hadn't moved Will from the Sanctuary folder to the new SCIU folder, yet. He'd only been working with her for a short time. 

The phone vibrated itself across the desk and onto the floor. Abby bent to pick it up, expecting that it would be Will texting her about lunch. The message was not from Will.

It read: Alfredo's 12:15 HM

“Oh my God,” Abby gasped. She had a lunch date with Helen Magnus. 

“Abby?” Will walked picked that unfortunate moment to walk up to her desk, “Want to get some lunch?” 

Abby frantically tried to shut the phone down before he saw the screen, and when that failed, she dropped the uncooperative phone into her purse. Putting on her best apologetic smile, she replied, “Actually, Will, I have a meeting with a contact. I'm sorry.” 

What would Will do if he knew her contact was Helen Magnus? The same Helen Magnus who deleted his access codes to the Sanctuary and refused to take his calls anymore? 

Why did she agree to meet Abby when she must know that Addison wanted Will to bring her in? More than likely Magnus wouldn't even show up. And if she did show up, what would Abby do? Capture her for Will? That was ridiculous. Will's old boss would beat the crap out of her. Then, she'd get tossed head first into a dumpster like she did in high school when she confronted that bully that was bothering her best friend. 

Abby realized with a start that she didn't want Will to bring Helen Magnus in. She admired her and liked her more than a little and probably had a crush on her, too. Magnus did good things and helped the unfortunates that people like Addison would step over on the street without a second glance; and Magnus saved her life.

Will nodded and wandered back to his desk, and Abby gathered her coat and purse and cell phone. The drive was short and traffic was good, Abby parked in the back lot of Alfredo's and walked around to the front door. The hostess led her to one of the private rooms at the back of the restaurant. 

Magnus was waiting there for her, a glass of red wine in her hand. The door closed behind Abby and they were alone. 

“Hi, Dr. Magnus.” Abby set her purse at the place setting across from Magnus'. Her glass of the wine was already waiting next to the appetizer plate, and Abby was grateful for it. She lifted it to her lips and took a small sip. The sweet fruity flavor exploded on her tongue and she had to fight back a sigh. 

Magnus knew wines. Of course, she would select an excellent wine. It was had not to believe Magnus knew everything, and everyone for that matter. She was almost omniscient. 

“Abby.” Magnus smiled at her and stepped forward to place her wine glass on the table, her hands stayed in the open. Her movements were cautious. “I must say I was a bit surprised by your text.” There was something in the way she was standing that made Abby think she might just get her ass kicked today. 

Abby winced, “I know it was a bit sudden, but I really needed to see you. I'm glad you texted me back.”

“What's going on, Abby? This isn't about Will, is it?” Magnus' expression hardened. That was a puzzle because Magnus had wanted Will to go work for SCIU, but now she seemed angry about it. “He can't have access to my Sanctuary while he is employed by SCIU.”

It took Abby a few seconds to formulate what to say to cover the accidental text. “I wanted to warn you. Will has been ordered to bring you in by Addison.” 

Magnus' eyes widened, just a bit. That mean she didn't know. How could she not know?

“I see.” Her voice was a few degrees colder. “I didn't expect Addison to move so quickly.” Magnus took another step closer to Abby. “Are you here to bring me in for him?” 

Abby didn't like the way Magnus' husky tone made her belly do roller-coaster loops. Those blue eyes held hers unblinking for what seemed like an eternity and she had to swallow a huge lump in her throat to whisper, “No.”

“Why are you here, then, Abby?”

“You have to leave,” Abby pleaded. 

Magnus frowned, “Leave?”

“Run. Get out of Old City, and go someplace far away. Where they won't be able to find you. It's not safe for you in Old City or New City, anymore.” Abby tried to convey her urgency without sounding hysterical. “Addison won't rest until you're captured and he isn't a nice man.” She winced at the memory of the look expectation on Addison's horrid face when he talked about Magnus. “He'll torture you for information. I saw the memo, and he's allowed to use any means necessary, as if you were a terrorist. He could even water-board you.” 

Abby's eyes welled with tears, and she wiped at them impatiently and took another sip of her wine. She was going to need more wine, at this rate. 

Magnus pulled out Abby's chair and sat her down in it. Then, as if they weren't discussing her life being in very real jeopardy, Magnus sat in her own chair, picked up a roll from the basket and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. “Does Will know you're with me, Abby?”

“Of course not. I told him I had a meeting with a contact.” She winced. “It's sort of true, I guess.” Abby bit into one of the rolls and gave a small moan of pleasure. She blushed when she realized Magnus had stopped chewing and was watching her. 

Alfredo's was the best food she had ever tasted. The bites were like little flavor orgasms in her mouth. 

The server came in and placed bowls of her three favorite menu items on the table between them. “I took the liberty of ordering for us,” Magnus stated. “I figured we wouldn't have much time.”

“That was thoughtful. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Abby.”

They helped themselves to the family style entrees and ate in silence. Magnus refilled both their wine glasses. 

“Look, Dr. Magnus, I had an idea on the way over here. You could take my car, like carjack my car and just drive away. Or you could keep me as a hostage, not a real hostage I know you wouldn't hurt me, but we could pretend and make Addison think I was your hostage.” She stopped to gulp down some wine. “He'd give you whatever you asked for. He couldn't let people think he didn't care what happened to one of his agents.”

“No.”

“No? What do you mean, no?”

Magnus pushed her plate away and dabbed at her mouth with the cloth napkin. “I mean I'm not running away and I'm certainly not taking you as a hostage, real or otherwise.” Her face was as impassive as her voice. “I stay. If Addison wants to send Will after me, so be it. I can handle myself.”

“You'll kick his ass!” Abby groaned. 

Magnus laughed. “If I have to. He's certainly earned it, recently.” 

The older woman pushed back from the table and stood up. Abby's eyes were drawn to her. She could even make blue jeans look classy and sophisticated. It was crazy. “I guess it's time to get back to work,” Abby sighed.

“Not quite yet. Tell me. Do you carry restraints in your purse? Handcuffs or zip ties?”

Abby reached for her purse and pulled out a couple of long black zip ties, “Yeah.” She handed them to Magnus, hoping she had come to her senses and changed her mind about leaving Old City, and maybe taking Abby with her. “Are you...” Before she knew it, Magnus captured her hands, tugged her closer and was making a thorough job of kissing her. When they broke the kiss, Abby's hands were bound in front of her. “What's going on?”

“Dessert,” Magnus smirked. 

There was a long thickly padded bench along the back wall of the room that was obviously for when the room had to accommodate a large party. Abby found herself flat on her back on the bench with Helen Magnus between her widely spread thighs. “I'm not sure...”

Magnus frowned at her, “Hush. Or I will gag you with one of the napkins.” She took Abby's shoes off and then Abby gasped when she felt the brush of fingers over the silky fabric of her panties.

“Magnus,” Abby whimpered. It was the wrong thing to do and she soon found a clean cloth wrapped silverware bundle between her teeth. After that she, didn't try to protest, anymore. 

“You wanted to be my hostage, well here's a small taste of what I do to the hostages I take.” Magnus' head disappeared between Abby's thighs, and almost immediately Abby felt little kisses on her inner thighs. They teased without touching her pussy. “I'll just have a look and see if my dessert is ready to be eaten.”

Abby sighed as Magnus tugged the crotch of her panties out of the way and examined her sex. A finger ran the length of her, from the top of her slit to vagina. Abby was slightly ashamed at how damp she was. She'd never considered herself kinky; she was a vanilla, missionary, only in the bedroom sex girl all the way. Now, she'd been bound and tossed onto a bench in a public place by a beautiful woman and her body was creaming all over the place. 

There was a light smack to her bottom, and Magnus pronounced, “Dessert seems to be quite well done.” 

Magnus proceeded to give Abby the absolute best oral sex she'd ever had in her life. She'd always wondered if a woman could eat pussy better than a man. Now, she thought the answer was most definitely yes. The best part was the lack of five o'clock shadow prickles on her tender bits. And Helen Magnus' agile tongue. 

Abby must have been making an awful lot of noise as she came that second time because Magnus stopped and looked up at her and put her finger to her lips, the universal gesture for shushing up. The finger soon found its way into Magnus' mouth to be sucked clean. 

“Delicious,” Magnus pronounced, as she got up and wiped her hands on her jeans. “We really must do this again soon.” She pulled a knife from her back pocket and cut the plastic band on Abby's wrists. Hands took hers and pulled, then Abby was sitting upright, again. 

Magnus knelt, so she and Abby were on eye level, faces inches apart. The blue of her eyes was so pretty. “You are going to go back to work. Without those adorable little panties, and I don't want you to do anything that might put you or your career into danger. Is that clear?”

Abby took the stupid napkin out of her mouth. “But...”

“No, buts. Stay out of the way. Things are going to get messy and very dangerous around me. We can't have anymore lunch dates if something bad happens to you, now can we?”

“I guess not.”

Magnus nodded. “Good girl, now give me the panties and off you go.”

Abby found herself slipping out of her Victoria Secret thong and handing it to Magnus. It felt strange going back to her car commando, and she shuddered to think what Will would say about any of it, but it was a moot point because she had no intention of telling him about her lunch date with Helen Magnus, ever.

Abby never kissed and told.


End file.
